


Cursed

by milka121



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Kissing, M/M, suzalulu week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Once upon a time, Suzaku was lost.Or: Lelouch is cursed. Suzaku tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fic on Ao3. And, well, you should probably know that I'm not native English speaker, so if you see any terrible mistakes, just let me know :)  
> It's propmt from the first day of suzalulu week 2016: fairy tales AU.  
> [Thanks for being my beta, Mai! Love you! <3]

Once upon a time, Suzaku was lost.

It was supposed to be an easy task: just go into the forest, look for whatever makes people disappear from it, kill it, and come back before dawn.

Nice and easy. He was one of the best knights in the Empire, after all. A professional.

He didn't plan to get lost in here. He was aware that spending the night in the Pendragon Forest wasn't a good idea.

Suzaku wasn't dumb; he knew how to find his way in woods – after all, when he was little, he lived in the middle of wilderness – but Pendragon Forest was way different. He could feel that weird aura it emitted, and he didn't like it one bit.

Now he was lost in the middle of the damn woods, knowing that there is something very wrong in there.

He sighted and looked around. It was slowly starting to get dark.

“How long have I been here…?”, he asked himself. He couldn't tell – the treetops were blocking the view of the sky – but he was certain that he didn't have much time till it’s impossible to walk around this place. He knew that he could be unable to protect himself in the dark… Not in this forest.

He sighted again. He could only go forward and hope that he will soon be out of this damned place.

\---

He didn't expect to find a hut. Not a resided one, at least.

And he didn't expect the dark-haired woman in white dress to emerge from the house. Suzaku narrowed his eyes. He was well hidden; she couldn't possibly see him in the dark. So why was she…?

A sudden thought stroked him. What if she was some kind of monster? Yes, it had to be that; no one sane could be possibly living in this place. He slowly drew his sword, careful not to make any noise, and started sneaking to the woman, ready to attack.

Just when he was just behind her, that—person turned around and shrieked in very non-female way.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” the man – no, rather teenage boy - screamed, taking two steps back and falling to the ground.

Suzaku was confused.

“You are not a woman?”

“WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!” man shrieked in response.

“Why are you wearing a dress if you are not a woman?”

A not-a-woman narrowed his eyes and slowly got up, as if he didn't want to provoke Suzaku. “It's not a dress,” he snarled, “it's a toga.”

“Um, so, you are some kind of priest then?”

“No.” He sighted, visibly annoyed. “And aren't you supposed to kill me?”

“Not really”, Suzaku replied.

“Nice to know. Now get out of that forest, it's dangerous here.”

“I, uh, kinda can't.”

“Well, I'm not going to help you. I can't get out of here even if I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“A witch cursed me. I'm supposed to be here till the end of my life. I'm trapped here forever.”

“Oh. I… I'm sorry.” Suzaku looked up at the man. He could notice that boy's eyes were quite big, like woman's, and in unusual, purple color...

“You don't need to be. It's not that bad, after all”, man brushed it off. “You could get used to it, sir…”

“Suzaku.”

“Suzaku.” The black-haired boy repeated. “Usually I would say that it's nice to meet a royal knight, but I can't forget that you were ready to just casually murder me about a minute ago.”

“Hey, it wasn't on purpose!”

“How was nearly stabbing me not on purpose?!”

“You are starting to piss me off,” Suzaku snarled.

“So are you.” Black-haired boy rolled his eyes. “Listen, I absolutely love talking to you, but you and I have probably better things to do than trying not to kill each other.”

“Better things? Like what?”

“Anything that don't concern you.”

“Could you at least tell me your name?” Suzaku snorted again.

“It's Lelouch. Now, can you please...”

“Oh, shut up,” Suzaku cut him off.

Lelouch frowned a brow. “Excuse me?”

“I'm just trying to help you! I mean, did you, uh, did really everything? Like that cheesy clichés from fairy tales?”

“No! And who said I need help?”

“Do you seriously want to be here forever?!”

“No, but there is no way. I tried everything I could think of. I don't need a knight in shining armor to—”

“You know, you could be very cute if you didn't speak so much,” Suzaku spoke before he could ever think what he was doing.

“Are you—” Lelouch said slowly, “—trying to hit on me?”

“No, I was only suggesting—”

“You thought of kissing me, didn’t you.”

“Yeah. Pretty much,” Suzaku admitted.

“Oh. Well, just so you know: no, I haven’t tried it. As you may know, not many people are dumb enough to go by themselves into the depths of Pendragon Forest.” Suzaku shot him deathly glare. “So maybe, just maybe, it could be possible for me to remember the way out of this damned place if—if I kiss someone.”

Lelouch was clearly trying to keep his poker face. And he was failing miserably.

Let's put ourselves in Lelouch's place for a moment: someone just sneaked out at him, he was nearly killed, and now mentioned someone probably expressed a desire to kiss him. It was worth mentioning that someone was a royal knight, and a rather handsome one. (Not that Lelouch would ever want to kiss somebody like Suzaku. Even if, well, you could say that Suzaku was well-built, and got calm, sparkling green eyes… But that wasn't the point!) Besides, Lelouch had enough self preservation instinct to not refuse to someone who had a sword.

“Um, well,” Suzaku spoke. “Do you think we should try it?”

“If you don't have any better ideas.”

Suzaku didn't have.

“Then, uh…” Suzaku stammered. What do you say to a person you are about to kiss? “You sure?”

“It's not a big deal”, Lelouch said. “Just close your eyes and imagine you are kissing… I don't know. Whatever, just man up and do this.”

Suzaku took a step forward. Then the next. He looked at Lelouch. Lelouch looked at him.

“What are you staring at? Have I got something on my face?” boy asked.

“I just noticed that you're pretty.”

“What are you-” Lelouch blushed nervously. “It's dark, you can't possibly-”

Suzaku leaned forward and kissed him.

In all fairy tales, kiss was usually described as being somewhat romantic and sweet, and now Suzaku was learning that reality was way different. Lelouch's lips were surprisingly soft, but there was also a lot more teeth and tongue than he expected. Suzaku had no idea what he was doing and why Lelouch was so obedient, shivering when Suzaku's hands moved to Lelouch's hips, pressing them tighter together.

And then Lelouch moaned.

Suzaku broke the kiss, startled, and looked at Lelouch. Black-haired man seemed equally surprised at the noise he just made.

Suzaku cleared his throat.”So,” he started, “do you remember the way out?”

Lelouch shook his head. Suzaku noticed that the man was looking dizzy, dark blush covering his cheeks.

“Maybe we need to do this more that once”, Lelouch suggested.

“Yeah,” Suzaku agreed. “Maybe.”

They weren't going anywhere.


End file.
